Little Rich Girl
by SereneCalamity
Summary: She was so far out of his league, they might as well be from different planets. Then there was always her boyfriend to take into account...Dotty. OneShot.


_This was a request from _Ray Ray 39208. _Hope you like it, dollface._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Unfortunately._

"Roman! This was sent back. Anorexic barbie at table three says that there's no way that's only quarter cup of cheese."

"Mia! Table six is whining again—apparently their champagne is _too_ cold now."

"Hey, boys! Remember you guys start a shift by the pool in half an hour!"

"Dom! Ms Liposuction has requested that you serve her table—pretty sure she just wants to drool over your arms."

"Yo, Tej, Dom. You checked out the boob job on table seven?"

"Wait, wait—hold up!" Dominic Toretto froze suddenly, holding up his left hand and staring through the gap in the wall between the kitchen and the beach clubs restaurant. "Who is _that_?" Tej Bridges shifted from his spot at the stove top to look where his friend was staring and then let out a bark of laughter. "What?" Dom turned to Tej as he went back to tossing the spinach frittata. "Who is she?"

"You know the asshole who always wants to sit at table two?"

"Yeah, the dickwad who always has some issue with his steak," Dom grunted.

"That's the guy. Yeah, that's his daughter," Tej replied. Dom raised his eyebrows in surprise as he studied the girl who had just walked into the restaurant.

At first glance, she looked as though she might have been someone's charity case. While most—pretty much _all_—of the other members of the exclusive beach club members wore pressed, expensive clothes, she was wearing a pair of black cut off jean shorts that were fraying at the edges and showing her long, tanned legs and a white tee-shirt that was cropped just enough to show a hint of toned midriff. Her long hair was tumbling down her back, and she had a couple of thin leather bracelets around one wrist, and a beaded band strapped around her ankle. The biggest thing that set her apart was the fact her feet were caked with sand. The people of the beach club didn't go down to the beach. They stayed up in there fancy schmancy club and used the pools and cabanas, not wanting to go down and associate with the lower class of the society on the beach.

"I need to meet her," he stated, his eyes wide and Roman Pearce did a double take as he handed Dom two plates to be taken out. Roman laughed and nudged Tej in the side.

"This dudes got a little star dust floating in his eyes," he grinned, flashing his wide, toothy smile. Tej glanced back and shook his head.

"No way, man," he said. "She's with that guy, the British one that's always with Mr Ortiz at table two. They've been on and off ever since I started working here, since she was about sixteen."

"How come I've never seen her before?" Dom asked, his eyes still glued to her as she winded her way through the tables to where her father was sitting.

"You've only been here eight months," Roman told him. "She goes to some boarding school through the year, only comes back through summer holidays."

"Okay, once again; I need to meet her," Dom repeated.

"Aight, lover boy," Tej laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Go deliver those lunches to table one and then go and take table two's order." Dom was already walking out the kitchen doors before Tej finished his sentence. Dom flashed his wide smile around the table of woman as he put down the last two lunches and then turned on his heel to quickly walk over to table two. The girl had sat down next to her father, and she was fiddling with the edge of the menu, gnawing down on her lower lip.

"Have you guys decided what you would like to order today?" He asked, his voice bright as he looked down at the two. Mr Ortiz folded his menu and handed it up to Dom without looking at him.

"I'll have the steak, well done this time, not half-assed cooked like you tried to play it off as last time, and with the potatos, not chips," he said curtly, his eyes trained on his phone. Dom swallowed back his irritation and turned to the dark-haired girl.

"And for you, ma'am?" He asked.

"She'll have nicoise salad, won't you, Leticia?" Mr Ortiz looked over at his daughter. 'Leticia', Dom thought, that name didn't seem to suit her at all. She didn't say anything and Dom's opinion of her started to go downhill as he began to jot down the order. He was about to turn away when she looked up suddenly, her eyes narrow as she stared across the table at her father.

"I'll have a cheeseburger. Extra cheese and extra red onion. Fries with extra salt and a side of aioli. And a coke, _not_ diet," she stated before looking up at Dom for the first time and giving him a quick smile, though it felt like it was more for show for her dad rather than for him. "Thanks." Dom couldn't help but grin back as he turned on his heel and walked back toward the kitchen.

_That_ was more like it.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Dom only saw Leticia a couple of times. Unfortunately, every other time after the first time she came into the club, it was with her boyfriend, Owen Shaw. On the good side, it didn't look as though she was completely committed to the relationship, it looked like something that she was doing because she felt obligated to do, not necessarily because she was into it. Although that didn't stop her from kissing him pretty damn passionately when they were laying on the reclining sun chairs alongside the pool.

"You realize that if the boss man see's you staring at her like you want to rip off her clothes and eat her up, you're gonna get a warning, right?" Brian O'Conner laughed as he stopped next to where Dom was standing by the edge of the pool, life guarding.

"I _do_ want to fucking eat her up," Dom replied with a shrug. The blonde laughed and ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

"And you realize if her boyfriend, or worse, her _dad_, hears you say stuff like that; they're gonna have you fired?" Brian shook his head.

"Well maybe then she'll actually notice me," Dom sounded forlorn.

"You sound like a lovesick teenager!" Brian blurted out disbelievingly.

"So like you when you're talking about my sister?" Dom smirked at him.

"Fuck up," Brian laughed and punched him lightly on the arm. "Anyway, we on for _Agenda_ tonight?"

"Absolutely."

"See ya then, man."

* * *

"Hey, Hobbs, how you doing?" Dom greeted Luke Hobbs loudly over the music that was pounding from inside the club.

"Good, good, bro," Luke grinned as they slapped palms. "Is it just the three of you tonight?" He looked from Dom, to Brian, and then Roman.

"Yeah, just us three," Dom confirmed.

"You guys have a good night," Luke told them as they ducked past him and then he re-fastened the red velvet rope, earning groans from the long line of people still waiting to be let in. It was just after one, and the club was filled and vibrating with life. There were a couple of girls that Dom recognized as he made his way through the crowds and toward the stage, and he leaned down to kiss them on the cheek. He yelled his usual order over the counter and then turned around and braced his elbows on the wooden bar.

"Shit, who's that?" Roman shouted over the music, raising his eyebrows and nodding over to one of the stages were a leggy brunette was dancing, her arms above her head and her hips rotating sensually. "Haven't seen her around before." Dom tilted his head to the side as he watched the tall girl wearing leather shorts and a flimsy singlet, who stopped and leaned down, reaching out a hand to someone. The girl who grasped her hand was someone he recognized and his eyes flashed open as she climbed up on the stage next to the other girl. "Hey, that's Leticia—your girl from the beach club!"

"Damn," Dom grunted as he watched her laugh and throw her hands in the air, dancing with her friend. She was wearing a dark red dress that clung to every curve of her body, barely long enough to cover her ass. She was wearing red lipstick as well, emphasizing those lips that Dom had been dying to press his mouth to since the first time he had seen her. His beer was slid across the counter and he picked it up, never taking his eyes off Leticia.

"You gonna go over and actually talk to her?" Brian shouted over the music.

"We'll see," Dom replied. Roman rolled his eyes before throwing back his head and laughing, his mouth wide open.

"You're chicken shit, bro!"

"Oh, fuck off," Dom said, although his heart wasn't in it.

"Nah, you are! You're all good to stare at her like a creep, but when you actually have the chance to talk to her without her dad or boyfriend you're too scared?" Roman teased him. Dom parted his lips to reply when he was completely distracted.

"Vodkatini, thanks!" It was the brunette who was dancing next to Leticia. She was standing right in front of them, a smile on her face, and she flashed flirty eyes up at Dom.

"Hey," Dom told her with a lazy smirk.

"Hey," she replied with a smile. She lifted her eyes when her drink was put on the bar and the bar tender behind the counter gave her a flirtatious smile, mouthing 'on the house' to her.

"Oh, okay, G! Good to know that you'll get yourself a drink but not me!" Came a husky voice that Dom had only heard twice before but had dreamed about on repeat. Dom's eyes slid from the tall girl to the shorter one; Leticia. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye but the look of disinterest on her face was clear as she looked back at her friend. "Let me guess—a vodkatini?"

"Don't judge," her friend smirked.

"You and your frou frou drinks," Leticia rolled her eyes. Her eyes skimmed over the counter and settled on the half full Corona bottle, then she finally looked at Dom properly for the first time. "That yours?" She asked. Dom blinked and her before nodding mutely. She raised her eyebrows at him before reaching past and picking up the bottle, wrapping her bright red lips around the top and tipping it back. "Thanks," she handed back the empty bottle to him before lifting herself up on her toes and pressing a hard kiss to his lips.

And like an idiot; he was frozen to the spot.

She turned around and grabbed her friends hand, dragging her back into the crowd.

He blinked again, and when the haze cleared from his eyes, he looked at Brian and Roman, who were just watching him and shaking their heads.

"Smooth, bro," Brian commented.

"The smoothest," Roman added.

* * *

"She has a boyfriend," Tej stated.

"_She_ kissed _me_—not the other way around!" Dom defended.

"Yeah, and if you had kissed her back and screwed her that night, you could totally put the blame on her," Tej continued. "It has now been two and a half weeks, and she's probably forgotten all about you."

"Well, we'll just have to change that then, won't we?" Dom smirked as he smoothed out his uniform white shirt and looked through the window in the swinging doors that lead out to the restaurant of the beach club. Leticia was there with her boyfriend and her dad, looking completely bored out of her mind. It was just after nine and it was dark, although it was a Saturday night and the beach club was more than half full, so there were still a few hours left of work. There were trophy wives floating between the restaurant and the bar next door, getting drunker by the minutes, their husbands were all around tables and talking business. Leticia was at a table with her dad, boyfriend and two other older men, both who looked as boring as her father.

"Aight, lover boy, well you can start changing her non existent opinion of you _after_ you empty the bins," Tej jerked his head in the direction of the food bins at the back of the kitchen.

"It's Roman's turn!" Dom protested.

"Nah, bro," Roman smirked from where he was at the stove with a spatula in his hands. "I did it last time, when you were on your lunch break." Dom grumbled under his breath as he pulled on a pair of gloves and started cleaning out the bins. It was almost twenty minutes later that he was taking the bags out the back of the building, to the dumpsters. He opened the lid and threw the rubbish bags inside before turning around to walk back inside, and then halted when he saw someone leaning against the wall behind the back door.

It was Leticia.

Looking hauntingly gorgeous in a pair of ripped denim mini-shorts and an over-sized grey sweater, a cigarette between her lips.

She would stand out like a sore thumb in the middle of the other females in the beach club, who were wearing designer clothes, perfectly tailored to their bodies and well into the triple digits cost wise.

"Dirty habit for a pretty girl," Dom stated, breaking the quiet, and then wincing inwardly at his awkward opening line. Leticia took the cigarette out of her mouth, holding it between two fingers and tapping the ash on the end down to the ground, glancing over at him. Dom bit down on his lower lip before taking a step closer to her. "Shouldn't you be inside with your boyfriend?" She screwed up her nose as she leaned her head backward against the wall.

"Needed a break," she said, her voice low and husky.

"Feeling stifled by all the ego's in there?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Listening to people talk about money all day get's a little dull," she replied, giving him a wry smile. Dom returned her smile eagerly, glad that he had actually caught her interest.

"I'm Dom," he told her, holding out his hand. She considered it for a moment before straightening up and reaching out her own hand.

"I'm Letty."

"Thought your name was Leticia?" Dom raised an eyebrow at her.

"Only assholes call me Leticia," she sniffed.

"Like your dad?" He grinned to soften his words but she just shrugged and gave an off-hand nod.

"And my boyfriend," she added. They were quiet for another long moment before she breathed out heavily through her nose and dropped her cigarette to the ground, stubbing it out with the front of her shoe. "I better get back in," she muttered, not sounding keen on the idea at all. She pulled open the door and Dom panicked, wanting to say something before she walked back into the beach club and out of his life once again.

"Feel free to hide in the kitchen whenever shit gets too boring in there," he called as she stepped back into the club. She glanced back over her shoulder and gave him a quick smile.

"Thanks...Dom."

Dom was grinning like an idiot long after the door had slammed shut.

Letty.

It suited her a lot better than Leticia.

* * *

Over the next three weeks, Dom had very little interaction with Letty, but when he did see her, she actually looked at him properly and once he even got a half smile. The whole beach club was booked for a private event, and all the staff were asked to be working that night, and they were wearing a stricter uniform than just their button down white shirt. Dom looked into the mirror and pulled at the collar of his shirt, glaring at his reflection. Usually they could get away with a couple of buttons undone, but today the dress code was stricter.

"What's this for?" Brian asked as he ran a hand through his shaggy hair, attempting to tame it after the day he had spent at the beach.

"Some big meet and greet," Dom shrugged.

"You know what would help to get that hair under control?" Mia Toretto piped up from behind the two with a grin. "If you actually washed it." Brian turned around and let Mia run her fingers through the blonde strands of his hair, flattening it out.

"Thanks, babe," he grinned and ducked his head to kiss her quickly on the mouth before turning to Dom. "I'll drive," he said. Dom raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"Yeah. Right." Mia laughed at Dom's expression.

The boys were busy from the minute they walked into the beach club, and although Dom caught a glimpse of Letty at one point through the night, he didn't get to see her properly until his break, which came just before ten. He grabbed a bottle of chilled water from the staff fridge and walked out the back door. The club bordered right on the beach, and he pulled off his socks and shoes, kicking them to the side as he reached the sand. There were dunes that rose and fell on either side of him, obscuring the view of the ocean. He lifted the bottle of water to his lips as he reached the flat of the beach and looked out over the waves that were lazily making their way to the shore line and crawled toward him. After finishing his bottle, he turned around to go back in but then stopped when he saw Letty sitting on one of the sand dunes. He frowned and looked around for Owen, who usually never left her side when he was at the club, but he couldn't see anyone else.

"Letty?" Dom called out and she lifted her chin from her knees which were tucked up close to her, looking over to him.

"Hey," she gave him a small smile. He glanced up at the beach club, deciding that he had a couple minutes before he would be missed, and then walked over to sit down in the sand next to her. "Aren't you supposed to be...Cleaning plates or some shit?"

"Thank you _so much_ for pointing out what a dignified job I have," Dom grinned at her and ran his fingers through the sand. "What's up?"

"Why would something be up?" Letty asked, putting her chin back down on her knees and looking out over the ocean. Dom didn't answer for a moment, just looking at her. Her hair was pinned back behind her ears and trailing down her back, and her red, extremely kissable lips were turned downwards slightly at the corners.

"Because you're out here and you look upset," he said, his voice soft. He saw her shoulders tighten and she took in a shaky breath before turning her head to the side and looking at him.

"My dad told me that I have to start interning at his company next month," she told him.

"Okay," Dom acknowledged.

"Had a big talk to me tonight," she continued lowly. "He's got everything planned out. I'm going to intern for the mandatory six months, then he's going to give me a position managing a small division. Over the next two years he wants me to work my way up—climbing on every other person in my path, of course. Sometime in the next five years I'll be promoted to the assistant CEO." She made a face and shook her head. "Oh yeah, and somewhere in the middle of all of that I'm going to get married to Owen and pop out an heir."

"An heir?" Dom scrunched up his nose. "What is this—the 1800's?"

"_That's_ what you took from all of that?" Letty arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, well..." he chewed down on his lower lip. "The rest of that shit? That...I mean, it sounds intense. Super intense. But at least you have a plan. You have an out. You're not stuck here." Letty stared at him before rolling her eyes away.

"You don't get it," she muttered.

"Yeah, maybe not," Dom shrugged. "But to be honest, it just sounds like a typical 'poor, little rich girl' story." Letty's eyes narrowed and she straightened out her legs, her shoulders rounding.

"'Poor, little rich girl'?" She repeated angrily.

"Letty, c'mon—"

"No!" She shook of his hand as he tried to put it on her arm. "It's pretty clear what you think of me." She got up, brushing her ass off furiously and spinning on her heel, stomping down the beach toward the walkway up to the beach. She actually looked pretty cute as she stalked off, kicking up little tufts of sand, her hair swinging wildly, her hips swaying from side to side. Dom grunted under his breath and jumped up, running after her and catching her just before she reached the club. He grabbed her arm and pulled her around the side, pushing her up against the wall, staring down at her. "What the fuck do you want?" Letty spat at him.

He loved it.

Her eyes were practically sparking.

Her skin was radiating vicious heat.

Her lips were full, and curved, and just so ready for him.

Dom's mouth was slamming down on hers before he could second guess himself. She resisted for half a second, her hands coming up and bracing themselves against his chest, but then she was giving in. His tongue forced her lips apart, tasting her, eating her, taking everything that she would give to him. She gave back as good as she got, tracing her tongue over his teeth, his upper mouth, sucking on his lower lip until it was tender from her attention. Little sighs came from deep in her throat and Dom felt himself getting hard as she rubbed herself against him, cradling his crotch between her legs.

It was a loud cheer followed by laughter inside that caused them to finally pull apart. Letty blinked at him, her eyes glazed, and Dom stared down at her, breathing heavily.

"I, uh, I should go," she rasped out. Dom jerked his head in a nod, still not moving from where he was pressing her into the wall. She stared at him for a long moment before clearing her throat and he finally moved away from him. She flicked her fingers through her hair, but there was no hiding the red flush in her cheeks and her swollen lips. "I'll see you later, Dom," she muttered, dropping her head and hurrying back inside the club. Dom watched her go, his eyes wide as he processed what he had just done.

But despite the fact that she had a boyfriend, and that their lives were so completely different it was like they were from completely separate worlds, he didn't regret it.

"Shit," he smirked to himself.

_My two things that have made me happy recently...Well, I went on holiday with my hubby and two of my best friends the other weekend and we went on the shot over jet. My country is a gorgeous place with amazing rivers and countryside, and apart from getting completely drenched, it was so incredible! The second thing is Taylor Momsen, the lead singer for The Pretty Reckless. She is absolutely amazing; fucking hot and with this stunning voice. I also loved her in _Gossip Girl_ :P_


End file.
